


Packing Up

by enogk07



Series: Revised Tumblr Fanfics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Breakup, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: Just one day after breaking up with Roman, Patton is forced to go to their house to collect his things before leaving forever.





	Packing Up

Patton never thought things were going to end the way they did. From the moment he first met Roman two years ago, he knew they were perfect together and that nothing could ever come between them. Their past two years together had encompassed so many exciting memories and new experiences, and nothing could bring them down--except for one simple mistake that would ruin everything.

Patton opened the wooden door of what was now Roman's house and shut it angrily. The hot summer air was bad enough, but the lack of air conditioning inside the house was far worse. From the hallway, Patton could hear Roman sitting on the couch watching TV. He went over to him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be here," Patton growled. "Didn't we agree on that?"

"Why would I ever say that? This is my house, after all." Roman looked straight ahead and turned up the volume on America's Got Talent.

Patton lingered for a moment and draped his arms over the back of the couch, a surge of nostalgia taking over. Roman settled in and was about to lean into Patton, but suddenly he stiffened.

"Wait, no. We're not doing this. I'm not falling for this act anymore. I already left a bunch of boxes in your room. I said you could come over to get your things, so get right to it."

Patton drew back and gave a pitiful look, but Roman continued to stare only at the TV. Finally, he sighed and headed off towards his former bedroom.

As he entered the room, Patton immediately realized that Roman hadn't just left boxes out; he had also gone out of his way to toss Patton's things this way and that. The message was abundantly clear--Roman was not going to make this process easy for Patton in any way.

For a few moments, Patton stood there frozen in panic. There was no way he could handle this; he always hated packing, and he'd always had Roman there to help him. But evidently Roman was intent on making sure Patton knew he was alone now.

But freezing up wasn't an option. If Roman wanted him out as soon as possible, then he'd get out. He shoved everything of his that he could find into the boxes. In went all his clothes. In went his books and mementos. In went...every birthday and anniversary gift the two had ever exchanged.

The last one almost caused him to stumble backwards in pain. Did Roman really hate him so much for one simple mistake that he didn't even want to keep the things Patton had worked so hard to make for him?

He stared at the final box and put everything in slowly.

The handmade scarf Roman had tried to knit for Patton for his birthday last year... ("Okay, maybe it's a little big...but maybe you can use it as a blanket instead!" "Of course not, don't be silly. It's a scarf and I'm gonna wear it as one.")

The limited edition Belle figurine that Patton had ordered Roman for their first anniversary... ("What? No way, this is so old. Where in the world did you find it?" "It took ages of online research, but you can find anything out there if you try hard enough!")

The tickets to the AGT taping they went to just two months ago... ("Oh my gosh, we've been driving for hours, can you please just tell me where we're going?" "Just be patient. I promise it will all be worth it.")

All of it went into that last box, taped up and forgotten forever.

Nostalgia aside, all the stuff had finally been packed, and now Patton stared down and wondered how exactly he was going to get everything back to his car. Just like Roman was always the one who helped with packing, he was also the one who helped with heavy lifting. Patton had never done something like this himself before and he didn't know if he could.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the heaviest box he could find and dragged it out into the hallway. It was immediately clear that he wasn't going to be able to carry it, so he just set it on the floor and leaned his back against it, crab-walking to his destination. Ridiculous as he looked, he had no other choice.

By the time he had reached the front door, Roman was standing above him. Patton tried to smile pitifully.

"Hey, Ro-go, you mind giving me a hand?" he asked brightly.

"It's Roman. And why isn't Logan here to help you?"

Patton looked up at his ex tearfully. "Logan and I aren't together. We never were."

"Right. Except for last night, of course."

"It was a mistake, why can't we move on from it?" Patton had stood up by this point.

"A mistake? You call cheating a mistake?" Roman yelled back.

"I...well, no, I wouldn't. But I'd be willing to call a drunken hookup a mistake." Patton said timidly.

"I disagree. Sorry, but it doesn't work that way." Roman shook his head and started to walk back towards the kitchen.

"But how am I supposed to get all this stuff to my car by myself?" Patton yelled out frantically, wringing his hands.

"Look, I don't know. But you'll figure it out." Roman had come back from the kitchen, car keys in hand. "Anyway, I'm going out for a bit. And by the time I get back, this house had better be totally clear of any sign of you. You can put your keys on the bench over there when you're done." He started to put on his coat.

"I'll miss you," Patton said quietly.

Roman turned to give his ex one last look, the pain in the latter's face threatening to break him down...just like it had during every fight they'd had in the past two years.

No, it was over this time. For real. He turned and went out the door without saying a word, leaving Patton and the rest of his belongings in the dust.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Packing Up (Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933845) by [enogk07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07)




End file.
